A linear alpha-olefin is used as a cleaner, a lubricant, a plasticizer, or the like, and particularly, used as a comonomer for controlling the density of a polymer upon preparing linear low-density polyethylene (LLDPE).
In the existing preparation process of LLDPE, ethylene has been copolymerized with alpha-olefin comonomers, such as 1-hexene and 1-octene, so as to form a branch in a polymer backbone, thereby controlling the density thereof.
Thus, there is a problem in that the cost of comonomers accounts for a large part of the production cost in the preparation of LLPDE with a high comonomer content. There have been various attempts to solve the problem.
Further, since alpha-olefins have different application fields or market sizes according to the kind thereof, a technology capable of producing different olefins at the same time is commercially very important, and recently, many studies have been carried out on a chromium catalyst technology of preparing 1-hexene, 1-octene, or polyethylene with specific selectivity through ethylene oligomerization reaction or ethylene polymerization reaction.